


[TSN/NYSM2/DE]灵魂21克

by Fayyyyy511



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: 配对：D/E分级：NC-17简介：作为一只超重的灵魂，Eduardo每天都在战战兢兢地确保自己不要消失*严重警告*：非常规丹花，非常规人鬼情未了，常规OOC，常规打滚求不上升





	[TSN/NYSM2/DE]灵魂21克

1

　　柏拉图认为，人是由肉体和灵魂构成，但灵魂先于肉体存在，且认识“理念世界”，而出生是获得肉体的过程。

　　死亡是失去肉体的过程。

 

2

　　上个世纪，美国的Duncan MacDougall医生做过一个灵魂重量实验。根据结果，人死后的那一霎那体重和死前比轻了21.26克。

　　借此得出，一个人的灵魂足有21克重，可能存在10克左右的偏差。

　　但Eduardo的情况似乎复杂得多。

　　再一次从体重秤上下来，电子屏清晰地显示着132Ib。

　　132磅=59.8千克=59874.2克，Eduardo的脑袋瓜飞快运转，不到五秒就换算出来了这个等式。

　　对于身高180的男性来说，这个数字可以被称作营养不良，但对于身高180的灵魂来说，这个数字就是灾难。

　　这就是为什么我不能随意穿过墙壁和到处飘来飘去的原因了，Eduardo暗搓搓地想，腮帮子鼓得老高。

　　魔术师走进后台就看到这个倒霉鬼瞪着电子秤一言不发，活像个为体重烦恼的青春期小姑娘。

　　他当然看到了Eduardo的重量，连自己都没注意到地皱起了眉头，一只手伸过去捏了捏Eduardo的腰，一点肉都没有，“你怎么这么轻。”

　　谁知道Eduardo就炸毛了，发起火来就跟癫狂状态下的斑比一样，“我比标准值重了59853.2克，相当于多了2850个我！”

　　“……”Daniel快步从那只疯了的鹿旁边走过，白眼都不想翻，纯粹懒得搭理。

　　剩下Eduardo一个人在原地发泄过剩的精力，Daniel躺在长椅上闭目养神。

 

3

　　招惹上这么个奇葩简直是他水逆的开始，Daniel捂上耳朵不去听Lula对Eduardo叽叽喳喳的安慰。

　　那是一个月前，他们在露天的一个舞台表演，Lula把鸽子变到Daniel头上，被他扔下观众人群里。

　　不幸就发生在这一刻。

　　那只鸽子没有飞走，而是正面朝脸撞上了一个人的鼻梁，那人被砸得倒在了地上。

　　演出不得不中断，Jack赶忙跑过去把人扶起来，Daniel看到一张白净的脸，鼻血差不多糊了脸的一半，眼睛闭得死紧，明显是昏了过去。

　　……操，居然被鸽子砸晕了。

　　Daniel不可置信。

　　同样不可置信的还有肇事者之一的Lula。

　　“天呐，他的睫毛怎么可以那么长？！！”

　　瞧，男女思维差异不是说着玩的吧。

　　Daniel抚额。

 

4

　　更神奇的还在后面。

　　医院里那个“幸运儿”醒来之后被迅速地吓坏了。

　　他一把抓住Daniel的领带（是人都会人模狗样的那一套），把他拉到自己面前一厘米处，两个人的鼻尖几乎贴到了一起，“谁让你把我带到医院的？”他刻意压低了声音，尽管整间病房就只有他们两个人。

　　Wow，Daniel现在才在心里发出和Lula一样的赞叹，他的睫毛真的太长了，眼珠子是浅浅的暖棕色，他的长相让Daniel想起某部四十年代的迪士尼动画片。

　　“你晕倒了？”Daniel试图掰开对方的手，他喘不过气，“Btw，直接责任人是我。”

　　“这不是重点！”斑比一脸神秘，“我不能被人发现。”

　　“为什么？”Daniel快被勒死了。

　　“因为……”斑比的眼睛亮晶晶的，“我不是人。”

 

5

　　——你是上世纪那部动画片的卡通形象原型。

　　Daniel嘴角抽搐，长得挺漂亮的偏偏精神不正常。

　　“那你是什么？”Daniel压抑住想骂脏话的冲动。

　　斑比像是没想到他会直接问，愣了一会，左右张望了一圈后才开口，“好吧，告诉你，我是一只鬼魂。”

　　“……哦。”魔术师面无表情。

 

6

　　“Eduardo，”Daniel忍无可忍，“你别再跟着我了。”

　　查出斑比的身份后他们就给买了张飞往纽约的机票，没想到他偏偏不肯走。

　　“我想起来了，是你害死我的。”Eduardo振振有词。

　　“你想起来个头！”Daniel气结。

　　“看来我是一个怨灵，对你的怨气让我能继续存在在世界上。”Eduardo一本正经地分析到，一边裹紧了身上的大衣。加州的冬天昼夜温差很大，太阳刚落Eduardo就觉得冷了。

　　Daniel觉得被他神神叨叨地嘀咕惯了自己总有一天会成神棍。

　　他到家了，还是没狠下心把人关在门外。

　　“所以你一定不能死，”Eduardo自顾自地坐在他家的沙发上，“你死了我就会消失了。”

　　Daniel一口水差点喷出来，“我不会死的，谢谢关心！”

　　最后几个字说得足够咬牙切齿。

　　“暂时不会，”Eduardo走过去拿了Daniel手里的杯子，咕咚咕咚把水喝完，然后舔了舔嘴唇，“但我得确保你一直不会死。”

　　“你要当我的保镖？”Daniel克制不住语气里的嘲讽，“还有，八十年内，我一定会死的。”

　　“唔……”Eduardo整张脸都皱起来了，“我不擅长暴力，但我有超自然力量，你知道的，非人类必备。”

　　Daniel把他的杯子从Eduardo手里抢回来，啪地一声倒扣回大理石的料理台上，“那你演示给我看看。”摆明了要为难人。

　　“可我失忆了，忘了该怎么做。”Eduardo的脑袋垂了下来，情绪也变得低落。

　　……

　　聊不下去了，Daniel转身就走。

　　从浴室出来之后，他腰上只裹了一条毛巾，进房间就看见Eduardo坐在他的床上，身上还穿着他的衬衫。

　　没扣扣子，从锁骨到肚脐都看得一清二楚。

　　斑比眨巴眨巴眼睛，屁股下面坐着一堆Daniel的衣服，衣柜里也一片狼藉，“我能跟你借件衣服吗？”

　　这根本不是个疑问句。

　　晚上Eduardo睡在了Daniel的枕头边，按他的话来说，离宿主越近他越安全。

　　对此魔术师无话可讲，既然对方都甘心自比寄生虫，他还能抱怨什么。

 

7

　　又过了将近一个月，期间Eduardo跟着骑士团从美国西海岸一路横跨到东海岸，兢兢业业勤勤恳恳。

　　其他三个人都没什么意见，当前他们的任务就是纯表演，以及打响知名度，还没什么危险性。

　　唯一的插曲就是Daniel在展示水底逃生时铁箱的锁被动了手脚，一个不甚高明的暗算，却被四骑士粗心地忽略了。

　　拼尽全力逃出来的Daniel呛了不少的水，爬到岸上的他还尚且有意识残留。

　　他看到Eduardo慌张跑过来，好不容易站起来的Daniel被斑比一个扑倒，后背磕在布满砂砾的地面，反而疼得他清醒了。

　　之后事情的走向超乎了他的想象，无论是来自胸膛上那双手的按压，还是嘴唇上过分柔软的触感。

　　他连眼睛都顾不上眨了，脑袋里回响着不存在的轰鸣，耳边是其他几个家伙放大的抽气声。

　　SHIT.

　　神来之笔的人工呼吸。

 

8

　　“难道是因为逃脱魔术失败？”Eduardo看着Daniel浑身湿透裹着大毛巾打喷嚏，坐过去戳了戳他的手臂。

　　Daniel瞪了他一眼，从他手里抽了一张纸巾。

　　怪异的是气氛竟然不错，即使一个小时前这个骑士差点被困在水底出不来淹死。

　　Lula确信她看到了两个人之间的粉红泡泡。

　　“你就告诉我吧，我不会怪你的，”Eduardo苦恼地把纸盒扔得老远，Daniel刚想要再抽几张的手就僵在半空，“我发誓。”斑比有模有样地把两根手指比在耳边。

　　“你到底想听什么，Eduardo？”Daniel捶地，五十多天以来他真的快被折磨疯了。

　　烦得黑眼圈不断，胡渣也冒得飞快。

　　但今天早上Merritt管这个叫荷尔蒙旺盛，Jack了然地冲他挤眼。

　　“我问过无数次了，Dan，”听听这软糯的语气，发火都带着甜味，“你究竟是怎么把我弄死的？！”

　　“噗——”

　　两个剑拔弩张的人齐齐望向全场唯一的女性，Lula睁大眼睛摆出无辜脸，“对不起，实在没忍住。”

　　“你真没死，今天差点要死的是我！”Daniel几近暴走，“你活得好好的，你的生命体征正常，器官功能正常，不信的话可以马上去最近的医院做个全面体检！”

　　“不不不，你看东西越表面，就知道得越浅显。”Eduardo拒绝来自魔术师的所谓真相，只认定自己心中的答案。

　　The more superficial you see, the less you see.

　　……谁能告诉他Eduardo之前是不是辩论队的，还是最擅长诡辩的那种？！

 

9

　　“你真的不记得你是怎么杀死我的了？”Eduardo逮住下一分钟就要上台的魔术师，难缠到了极点。

　　“放开我，你好好待在这里，别捣乱！”无线耳机里Merritt已经在催了，Daniel有点恼怒。

　　“那你回来能想起来吗？”Eduardo不依不饶，就是不撒手。

　　Daniel怒不可遏，对着斑比嘟起的嘴唇就撞了过去，再狠狠地嘬上一口，发出了很大的声响。

　　Eduardo当场被亲懵，脸和脖子腾得通红一片，手上也没了力气。

　　“See you later.”带着报复的快感，Daniel挑挑眉，奔着舞台跑去。

 

10

　　去他妈的鬼魂，Daniel自认无神论者。但是Eduardo真的就只相信他自己是一个鬼，货真价实，童叟无欺的，纯·鬼魂。

　　悲惨的点在于他失忆了，忘记生前到底发生了什么，他的怨气会大到比同类多出来59853.2克，完全就跟正常人无异，谁都能看见他，他也能摸到任何实质的物体。

　　然而他记得那张脸，杀人凶手的脸。脑海里为数不多的记忆都把线索指向那个人——本世纪最富盛名的魔术师，J. Daniel Atlas。

　　“你究竟对我干了什么？”睡在一张床上，Eduardo的眼睛在黑夜里泛出诡异的光，乍一看真的跟恐怖电影里妖魔鬼怪有些相似。

　　Daniel没有理他，却从平躺改成了面朝Eduardo侧卧的睡姿，Eduardo的角度看不清他睁没睁眼。

　　“难不成是……先奸后杀？”Eduardo迟疑地说出这个猜测，心跳却不知怎么地加快了。

　　空气都静止了好几秒。

　　突然，Daniel一个翻身压倒的动作把Eduardo吓了一跳，月光打在魔术师轮廓分明的脸上显得有些狰狞可怕。

　　“？？？？”Eduardo大气都不敢出。

　　“……算了，睡觉。”Daniel酝酿了好久的爆发仿佛被一只被戳破的气球，他强势地揽过Eduardo的肩膀，用命令堵住了Eduardo想要说的话，“你再胡说八道我就让你试试什么是真正的先奸后杀。”  
11

　　看似荒诞的猜测是基于某个尴尬的早上而由Eduardo发散过来的。

　　他那天醒的很早，梦里像是有一块石头压在他的胸口让他喘不过气来。Eduardo睁开眼，头还晕晕乎乎，就看见一床被子全部堆在了他那一边。

　　陌生的鼻息均匀地冲刷在他的后颈，意识到那是谁的之后，Eduardo的肌肤肉眼可见地立刻起了一片小疙瘩。

　　事情变得有点不对劲，就像失去控制的车跌跌撞撞地开在悬崖峭壁上，而导火索就是那个莫名其妙的吻。

　　那次演出结束后Eduardo就坐在后台的长椅上，它通常是Daniel的专属，看着四骑士一个个意气风发地回来也始终一声不吭。

　　穿着皮草的Lula过来逗他，Eduardo也只用微笑回应，视线倒是一直都没离开过那个罪魁祸首。

　　Daniel暗自窃喜，以为找到了让斑比安静下来一劳永逸的魔法。

　　……那要不他心里那阵快抑制不住的喜悦是从何而来。

　　嘴角上扬的弧度貌似太明显了，Daniel用手捂住嘴故意干咳了几下，催眠师向他投来一个微妙的眼神。

　　Eduardo向背后动了动手肘，想推开跟自己身体相贴的男人。魔术师显然还没醒——才睡了不到五个小时，是人都会有起床气的，Daniel并不是个例。

　　他的特殊在于他捉住了Eduardo捣乱的手，然后引导对方去碰自己的某个私密部位。

　　“！！！！”Eduardo用力挣开他，还是不可避免地被小Daniel蹭了好几次。

　　作为靠这个吃饭的，Daniel的手劲自然比看起来大得多。

　　就在两人较劲较得难舍难分之际，Daniel的手机猛然响了起来，这使得他们都停下了手上的动作。

　　Daniel一睁眼就望进了Eduardo清澈的眼睛里。

　　手上温热的触感提醒他刚才的一切并不是什么模糊的梦境。

　　他灵活的大脑现在基本上停止运转，像一台因过热而发生的引擎。

　　Eduardo把手从他手里抽走。

　　几秒钟后Daniel装作什么都没发生一样，伸手去拿床头柜上的响了一遍又一遍的手机。

　　是Dylan。

　　表面上故作云淡风轻，实际却心烦意乱得要死，Daniel从床上起来，大步走出卧室。

　　好像就只有他才有本事把落荒而逃做得这么潇洒大方。

　　留下Eduardo躺在床单被子里，也不知道在想什么。

 

12

　　所以斑比想的是自己把他先奸后杀的几率。

　　Daniel在心底把Eduardo翻来覆去地骂了十几轮。

　　有些时候他真想打开对方的脑子看看到底跟平常人在结构和零件上有什么不同。

　　Fuck spirit, fuck ghost, fuck Eduardo.

　　“早啊，Danny。”斑比的睫毛扫在魔术师尖锐的下巴上，Daniel从来不知道他在清晨说话会带口音。

　　因为昨晚的那一出，第二天醒来他们的姿势暧昧得不行。Eduardo毫不自知地在他的怀里蠕动，毛茸茸的脑袋无意识地蹭在Daniel的颈窝，又痒又撩人。

　　Daniel缄默了。

　　为了不再给对方提供所谓先奸后杀的可能性证据，他把这只黏人的斑比从他身上扒拉了下来，那双还迷蒙着的眼睛和微张的嘴唇又让他的“罪证”更加突显了些。

　　Daniel冷静地去了厕所，与扑通乱跳的心脏形成对比的是他漠然的脸色。

　　横陈在床铺上的Eduardo咬紧了下唇。

　　——难道又惹宿主生气了？

　　斑比百思不得其解。

 

13

　　这样扭曲又带有一丝变态的关系必须停止了，在认识Eduardo九十天后Daniel终于下定了决心。

　　他的想法很简单，纵容这段不明不白的感情，姑且称之为感情，纵容它的出现，成长，再在他的心里生根发芽，结果会是不可预测的。Daniel本身就是个矛盾综合体，Lover的身份赋予他追求浪漫的特质，冷漠的天性却注定让他难以去真正爱上一个人。

　　极强的控制欲也无时无刻不在塑造他的性格，Daniel喜欢掌控全局。

　　而情感则是最不可控的因素。

　　他得想办法解决这个。

 

14

　　“Eduardo。”

　　他们在吃早餐，这似乎是一个适合认真谈话的时间段，斑比舀了一勺牛奶麦片含进嘴里，听到Daniel开口就乖乖地放下了铁勺，不锈钢跟瓷碗接触，磕得清脆作响。

　　“Danny。”Eduardo冲着他笑，嘴角沾了点白白的奶渍。

　　没有像平时那样拿拇指给人揩掉，他把自己武装成了一个冷血的战士。

　　“你不回家看看吗？”

　　一开始为Eduardo所抗拒的纽约，兜兜转转骑士团还是来到了这片繁华的土地，斑比成为了他们的大号拖油瓶被连带着捎了过来。

　　果然一听Eduardo的眉头就皱起来了，“我想不起来，也不感兴趣。”

　　“去看了说不定你就想起来了。”Daniel四两拨千斤，不为所动。

　　“万一里面搬来其他人了呢，为什么一定要把那个房子变成凶宅？”Eduardo摔了勺子，踢开凳子就要走人。

　　Daniel憋了一口老血，不把别人的房子变成凶宅，倒是心安理得地一路跟着他，走哪儿哪儿闹鬼。

　　“不行，”起身时Daniel握住Eduardo的手腕，没有玩笑没有轻浮，钴蓝色的眼睛深不可测，“你必须回去。”

　　“我先帮你报警，再通知你的家人，”Daniel听见自己说，“该结束了。你不是鬼魂，我不是凶手。”

　　I'm not your murderer.

 

15

　　Eduardo很久都没说话，低着头也看不出情绪。

　　最后，他甩开了Daniel钳制住他的手，默默地吸了吸鼻子，一言不发地朝门廊的方向走去。

　　对方根本不按常理出牌，Daniel被气个半死。

　　“你去哪儿？”站起来动作太大，带倒了杯子里剩的咖啡，Daniel的新衬衫被毁了一半。

　　顾不得打理自己，魔术师几步跨过去抢先关上了被Eduardo打开的门。

　　“不是你要赶我走的吗？”Daniel这才注意到斑比红了眼圈，声线都不稳。

　　“……”Daniel无法反驳。

　　水汪汪的眼睛盯着他看了会儿，Daniel的抿唇不语好像刺伤了Eduardo。斑比抬起手臂把湿痕擦在袖子上，倔强地掰开Daniel的手，再去开门。

　　预想的咔嚓声没有响起，Eduardo试了好几次。

　　“别开了，”Daniel的声音从背后传来，“锁个门，还是在我的能力范围之内的。”

 

16

　　他对斑比晃了晃手里的钥匙，Eduardo突然就不知道他的目的是什么了。

　　“另一条路——”Daniel转过身来面对Eduardo，一步步向他靠近，Eduardo不自觉地后退，直到抵在墙壁上。魔术师骨节分明的手就撑在他的耳边，呼吸也能清晰地感受到，Eduardo对此十分不自在，他偏过脸不去看那双沉淀了太多未知的眼睛。

　　Daniel没给对方逃避的机会，他的另一只手掐着斑比小巧的下巴，把Eduardo的脑袋重新掰正了。

　　“你让我当你的男朋友。”

　　不是谋杀犯，不是监护人。

　　Let me be your boyfriend.

　　一段正式确立的关系比朦胧的情愫容易把握，Daniel想掌控所有，所以要么是单方面扼杀对Eduardo的喜欢，要么是彻底占有这个人。

　　留下来就必须属于他，不然就离开。

　　Daniel承认这太极端了，但他更不能接受滞留在中间地带。

　　斑比也像被吓到了，眼神到处乱飘，就是不看Daniel。

　　“你可以拒绝，”魔术师不在意地耸肩，拉开了跟Eduardo的距离，只是视线一刻都没有从对方身上移开，“跟我在一起，或者回家，你没有第三个选择。”

　　话是这样说，Daniel却无法解释看到对方打开门要走出去的那一刹那，自己的血液为什么会有要凝固了的感觉。

　　看来他比他想象的要更着迷。

　　斑比对他有强烈的依赖感，而他享受这份依赖。眼下他就是在逼迫Eduardo做决定，有趁人之危的嫌疑。

　　他依然还在尽可能地装得道貌岸然。

　　这就像一场赌博，筹码是Eduardo对他的在意程度，赌注是两个人的关系，破裂或是进展。

　　Daniel赢了。

　　在Eduardo不知所措地点头，再怯生生地凑上嘴唇的时候，Daniel就取得了全部的胜利。

 

17

　　当斑比的男朋友跟当斑比的宿主比起来其实区别不大。

　　唯一好处的点在于魔术师可以随时肆无忌惮地用嘴唇吻遍斑比的脸。

　　剩下的三个骑士感到要窒息了，尤其是单身的Merritt。

　　“Lula，给只鸽子来。”催眠师开了一把伞往旁边大秀恩爱的两个人的位置扔去，被Daniel单手接住伞柄，嘴上的活计依旧没有被打断，斑比被亲得呜咽着发不出声。

　　“干什么？”浓妆艳抹的姑娘在一个帽子里摸了几下，拿出来时手上就是一只雪白的小鸽子。她练得更熟练了，Jack奖励式地亲了亲她的脸颊。

　　“我也去试试能不能拐个女孩回来。”Merritt冲她眨眨眼，Lula回以右手中指。

 

18

　　Daniel每晚都抱着Eduardo睡觉，真正闭上眼睛前还要各种动手动脚一番。

　　斑比乖乖地任他又揉又摸，和之前动辄搞事翻脸的嚣张模样来了个一百八十度的大转变。

　　但更进一步的就没有了。

　　他抗拒这个，身体比哪里都诚实，Daniel不可能注意不到他躲避的态度和反应，也办不到真的违背他的意愿，强迫他跟自己做那个。

　　灵与肉的结合，缺一不可。

　　久而久之，魔术师的欲求不满变得更严重了，以至于另外三个家伙都察觉出了不对。

　　Lula奉命去打听情况，她给斑比买了一只香草冰淇淋，却自己先咬了一大口。

　　“Edu，你跟Daniel吵架了？”旁敲侧击。

　　“没有啊。”斑比把冰淇淋推回去，示意他过敏。

　　“你嘴角怎么破了？”一记直球。

　　“Danny昨天咬的。”斑比拿舌头舔舔伤口，皱眉。

　　“你们睡一间房了？”Lula暗暗鄙视Daniel的粗鲁。

　　“我们一直睡一间，”斑比不懂她为什么这么问，“有什么问题吗？”

　　问题大了。

　　Lula平复了一下，继续套话，“他睡觉有什么坏习惯吗？像是，踢被子，说梦话？”

　　斑比如实回答，“没有。”

　　“他……呃……”Lula绞尽脑汁不想暴露自己属性，只要挑些委婉的词来说，“你们亲热吗？”

　　“当然。”斑比非常坦荡。

　　Lula噎住了，“他玩花样吗？”

　　想到了昨天自己口袋的玫瑰花，斑比点点头。

　　显然他们想的不在一个频道上，Lula满脑子都是Daniel的手铐和各式各样的玩意。

　　“频率呢？”

　　“每天晚上都会有。”

　　这个变态，Lula震惊了。

　　“那……疼不疼？”再问下去就是限制级了。

　　斑比沉思了一小会儿，“太用力了会，太急了也会，Danny总是咬我，我……”

　　“停停停——”Lula捂住鼻子，“我会帮你教训他的。”

 

19

　　Daniel无形地被自家斑比坑了一把。

　　可当Lula来势汹汹地上来质问的时候，他又百口莫辩。

　　总不能说一次都没吃过吧，这简直就是变相的侮辱，魔术师不要面子么。

　　真是巨冤了。

 

20

　　某次完美行动后他们飞到了几千公里外，找了间还算隐秘的酒吧开了个小型的Party。Eduardo主动灌了自己不少酒。

　　Daniel以为他醉了，于是要提前结束Party。

　　就他一个人没喝，因为他得负责开车和观察。

　　四个人满身酒气，Daniel只管照顾自己的斑比。小心地把Eduardo扶上副驾驶，再一起打包余下的三只扔到后座，向最近的酒店开去。

　　安排好他们的住宿后Daniel累极了地回到和Eduardo的房间。

　　原先醉醺醺的小家伙眼睛里一片清明，抱着枕头坐在床上等他回来。

　　“我在想如果我醉了会不会容易些。”

　　忘了说，他身上什么都没穿。

　　Daniel捏紧了拳头，喉结上下滚动。

　　“可我喝了那么多酒，就是醉不了。”

　　斑比不好意思地垂下头，几缕头发散在额前。

　　“你不需要醉。”Daniel扯开了领带。他们走得匆匆忙忙根本没来得及换衣服，魔术师还穿着一身表演的行头。

　　“我会让你醉的。”

　　“那我就是名符其实的醉鬼了。”Eduardo咯咯笑出声。

　　Daniel不置可否。  
21

　　斑比的腰真软，全身上下都软绵绵的，完全是一副少年的身体，这让Daniel产生了自己在迷奸未成年的错觉。

　　“你多大了，Edudu？”Daniel温柔地亲吻他的嘴唇，不时含住下面的唇瓣吮吸，Eduardo睁大了眼睛，无措地抓紧了两边的床单。

　　“你知道接下来该怎么做的，对吧？”接吻间隙Daniel柔声说着，一只手也不老实地游走到他毛发密集的地方，若有若无地玩弄着小Edu。

　　浅尝辄止的诱惑最为致命，斑比渐渐落入猎人布置好的陷阱。

　　单薄的胸膛点缀着两颗淡粉色的乳尖，Daniel扼制着自己的本性才没有直接扑上去对着它们又吸又咬。

　　他刚用舌头舔了舔左边那颗就让Eduardo重重地颤抖了一下，抬头一看，斑比正慌张地望着他，“嗯……”

　　奶气的鼻音简直是功效十倍的催情剂，Daniel不一会儿就硬得发痛了。

　　他还穿着一丝不苟的正装，勃起的阴茎顶在裤子里很是难受。于是他牵起斑比的手按在皮带的金属扣上，沙哑地说，“帮我解开，再把东西掏出来。”

　　不出意外，这个要求让他的幼鹿红透了脸。颤颤巍巍的手指摸索在魔术师胯间，紧张得半天都弄不开。

　　看着人这样，Daniel反倒起了逗弄的心思。他在Eduardo的手上顶胯，让硬邦邦的性器隔着布料跟对方亲密接触，Eduardo的手指抖得更厉害了。

　　“它是因为你才这样的，都是你的错。”Daniel面不改色地甩锅，极其理直气壮。

　　斑比的脸更红了，用了好一阵才把皮带扣打开，裤链也才被缓缓地拉下。

　　即使还有一层内裤没有脱下，Eduardo还是感受到了男人胀大的阴茎所带有的灼热温度。他拿手指轻轻地触碰濡湿的顶端，换来了Daniel低沉的闷哼。

　　Eduardo明白这是催促，他垂下了眼睛，手伸进内裤的边缘，接着下拉，早就蛰伏多时的野兽最终被解放，沉甸甸地挺立在Eduardo的手中。

　　柔软掌心让Daniel更兴奋了，他发出不合时宜的笑声，这份轻佻听在Eduardo耳朵里就是嘲笑，斑比赌气地一把把Daniel握住。

　　他笑不出来了，只剩下粗重的喘息。

 

22

　　Eduardo笨拙地替他手淫。过于硕大的男性性器饱胀着，青筋凸起在皮肤下，弹跳着宣誓侵略性。斑比一只手都握不住，只能照顾到前面一段。

　　湿透的龟头被Eduardo拿指甲摩擦缝隙，Daniel受不了地低吟，射了些白浊出来。Eduardo不懂他做的算好还是不好，依旧懵懂地刺激Daniel的铃口，被魔术师一把抓住手腕。

　　“你再弄它就要射了，”Daniel的嗓音沙哑得不成样子，“那些是留给你的。”

　　也不知道斑比听懂了没有，Daniel补充，“它待会儿要插进你的小屁股，再在里面播种。

　　“然后你就会怀孕，宝宝在你肚子里长大。

　　“你就能给我生一只小斑比了。”

　　Eduardo的脸快要烧了起来，他气呼呼地辩驳，“我是男的！男的生不了孩子。”

　　“可灵魂是不分性别的，”瞎话张嘴就来，Daniel把人忽悠得团团转，“不信我们看好了，我能让你生一支足球队。”

　　“你忘了生殖隔离！”Eduardo自乱阵脚，内心已经动摇。

　　“我们都是人呀，即使你死了也跟我是一个纲目的。”调戏上瘾了。

　　斑比没话说了，眼巴巴地看着魔术师分开自己的腿，在他戳上私处的时候屏住了呼吸。

　　酒店这方面很人性化，Daniel在第一个抽屉就找到了润滑剂。他打开盖子挤了很多在手心，抹在自己怒胀的性器上，再把它们弄到Eduardo的入口，慢慢推了一根手指进去。

　　斑比往后缩了缩，身体对异物很排斥。Daniel抓着他的脚踝不让逃，亲了一口在膝盖上。

　　“这感觉可真称不上美妙，”Eduardo盯着男友的寸头，看不到他作恶的手指，“有点疼。”

　　“这不是疼，你太紧张了。”Daniel增加了一根指头，模拟性交地插送，用了点力气，如愿听到了斑比含糊的呻吟。

　　三根手指在温暖的甬道里开拓，一贯润滑剂也用了大半，Eduardo不再紧闭，Daniel觉得是时候了。

　　斑比失去第一次，自己成为他的第一个男人。

　　他给自己撸了几把，扶着底端对准斑比被他开发得湿嗒嗒的小肉洞，缓慢地没入。

　　又紧又热，内壁讨好的吮吸几乎让Daniel丧失理智。

　　Eduardo却被恐惧笼罩，Daniel挺进了他最脆弱的地方，自己犹如开膛破肚般地暴露无遗。

　　并且还一点不好受。

　　“啊！啊！慢点，不，等等……停下来——”Eduardo怕极了，他正在被一根庞然大物进入，粗壮的肉刃破开了肌肉的阻力，强行把自己变成对方的一部分。

　　他向Daniel抗议，反悔似的不想接纳对方的阴茎了。

　　哪有这个道理，主动送上门，一挨操就想跑。Daniel在斑比的锁骨上磨牙，无声地威胁，下身仍然在挺送。

　　“呀……别进了！不能……不行了……好深，好深……嗯——”Eduardo被插得双腿不停地扑愣，可Daniel还没插到底。

　　魔术师忍得很辛苦，额头上布满了汗珠，然而对方并不领情，又闹又不听话。

　　Eduardo抓紧了他的衣领，大腿敞在Daniel腰侧。

　　Daniel只是解开了裤子拉链，露出了那根操他的东西，Eduardo却一丝不挂，这让他很没有安全感。

　　“求你了，难道要再杀死我一次吗？”斑比的哭腔出来了，但这场性爱才进行了不到三分之一，Daniel甚至还有一截滞留在Eduardo体外。

　　甬道紧致到Daniel怀疑他根本没给Eduardo做扩张，他低头看两人的交合处，Eduardo的穴口像是撑到了极限，被插得鲜红，一些润滑剂让Daniel给挤了出来，粘在那里泛着水光，吞着Daniel的阴茎还在不情不愿地缩动。

　　“我都要进去，宝贝，”Daniel暂停了挺进，开始用手指按压那张小甜嘴，让Eduardo放松，“你可以吃下去的，努力一点。”

　　Eduardo捂着肚子不去看他，脚趾扭曲在一起。

　　“相信我，你会爱上它的。”Daniel捧起斑比的脸亲来亲去，深入在对方体内的性器也不安分地戳弄着柔嫩的穴壁，斑比被亲得晕晕乎乎时便重新朝里面顶。

 

23

　　“好奇怪……嗯！嗯！！啊——奇怪……”斑比尝到了甜头，媚态被操了出来，叫床声淫荡得可爱。

　　Daniel不再控制力道，搂紧了Eduardo的腰，开始大开大合地操干。找到了让Eduardo疯狂的一处，每一次都重重地蹭过那里，斑比抬起手背挡住眼睛，被动地接受Daniel的侵犯。

　　“Danny……Dan……”Eduardo的另一只手搭在Daniel的肩膀，手指扣在Daniel的后颈，不知轻重地抓着那里的皮肤，嘴里喃喃自语他的名字。

　　Daniel从不知道那个地方会是他的敏感带，他被刺激得头皮发麻，下面也更加凶狠地撞了起来，几下后甚至有了想泄出来的欲望，Daniel不得不停下来，粗喘着平复自己。

　　可小家伙抱怨了，挪开了手臂，魔术师看见Eduardo的琥珀色的眼睛，蒲扇一样密集的睫毛沾上了湿气，流露着些许餍足。

　　“怎，怎么不动了？”Eduardo迷茫地眨眼，主动吻了吻Daniel的唇角，“动呀……我还要。”

　　魔术师听得血气上涌，掰开Eduardo的腿根又狠狠地往穴里捅了几下，再次顿住，湿软的肠道把龟头吸得很舒服，“这么贪吃？”

　　“不，嗯，嗯……还要，一直要！”Eduardo不满足他一会儿动一会儿停，嘟着嘴颐指气使，“不准停！”

　　这副模样跟讨奶吃的小猫咪没什么差了，还带着高傲和优越，好像刚刚被操得咿咿呀呀求饶的不是他似的。

　　“小骚货，”Daniel承认他被激怒了，抬起斑比修长的双腿就架在肩上，挺身把Eduardo压成近乎对折的角度，阴茎插进了更深的地方，“刚刚不是吃不下去吗？”

　　Eduardo被这个深度吓坏了，Daniel彻底地贯穿了他，前列腺还在承受剧烈的攻击，他的阴茎充血胀得不成样子，抵在Daniel的身前，体液弄脏了那件白衬衫。他收紧了扣住Daniel脖子的手指，声音都在抖，“啊！Dan……Dan……啊！！太深了——好大，不，哦……”

　　“不大怎么喂饱你，小野猫。”Daniel托住Eduardo差不多腾空了的小屁股，捏捏挺翘的臀肉，轻笑着跟斑比说下流话，一边没有保留地操着他的小洞，粗大的肉柱耸动在Eduardo体内，在里面攻城略地，肆无忌惮。

　　强烈的快感席卷了Eduardo，他被弄得痉挛了，小腹一抽一抽的，浑浑噩噩地就射了出来，后面也绞紧了Daniel。

　　魔术师体贴地放慢了速度，吻走了Eduardo眼角的水渍，任由星星点点的白浊染上他的衣服。

　　等斑比终于结束高潮，Daniel才继续欺负他。

　　Eduardo还在不应期，这么用力让他不怎么舒服，却无力反抗，只能乖乖挨操，肚子被捅得又酸又胀，Eduardo抽噎着摇头，“别弄了，怎么还弄……”

　　“只顾自己的自私鬼。”Daniel看他这样，只好加快挺胯，咬着他的下唇亲吻。

　　在魔术师高潮那刻Eduardo突然想起之前那段胡编乱造的话，他推了推Daniel。

　　“可以不生吗？”他哽咽着，Daniel已经在射精了，Eduardo感觉得到体内迸发的湿意，那根东西好像又大了一圈，他被撑得疼死了。

　　“哦，宝贝，”Daniel抓紧时间做最后的冲刺，精液一股股地打进去，此时的快感和天堂别无二致，“我的斑比，都吃下去，把我给你的吃下去。”

昏睡前一秒Eduardo都在想，他可不要生小鬼头，字面意义上的。  
24

　　第二天醒来之前Daniel在想斑比会不会害羞，睁开眼才发现对方的腿像藤蔓一样缠在自己身上，而那双暖棕色的大眼睛里没有半点迷糊，正一眨不眨地望着他。

　　“你不累吗？”Daniel按了按眉心，另一只手在Eduardo的屁股上拍了两下，示意他解锢自己。

　　“Daniel……”斑比松开了双腿，却转而盘到魔术师的腰间，脚跟还在尾椎蹭来蹭去，“Dannnnny……”

　　“嗯？”本就是清晨，精力正旺，Daniel向后握住Eduardo纤细的脚踝，拇指在凸起的踝骨上揉弄，呼吸也变得粗重。

　　当魔术师再次欺身压上来的时候，Eduardo抱住了他并不宽厚的脊背，在唇舌相贴的间隙对他说，“我觉得我快爱上你了。”

　　Daniel挑眉不语，一双钴蓝的眼睛里看不出情绪，“因为这个？”他缓慢地没入Eduardo，感受里面诱人的温暖。

　　“嗯……一部分。”Eduardo随着他的动作轻摇轻晃，眯起眼睛看起来享受的不得了。

　　南美人的热情，Daniel很轻易地就接受了这样的斑比。

　　Naughty, thirsty, a little bit slutty.

　　But incredibly sweet.

 

25

　　他们要飞澳门。

　　亚洲，和美国隔着一个太平洋。

　　Eduardo也想去，斑比从刚知道这个消息的第一天就开始期待了。

　　可魔术师不同意。

　　不，是坚决反对。

　　“这太危险了，亲爱的，”Daniel不动声色地调整了一下坐姿，为了让某个鼓胀起来的部位看着没那么明显，“你就好好地待在家里……乖，把衣服穿上。”

　　色诱失败的Eduardo依然不死心，他含了一根指头进嘴里，还想试图说服他的魔术师。

　　……是睡服。

　　白纸一样的小家伙学会了拿性作为引诱条件，而这都是Daniel辛勤耕耘的结果。

　　Daniel叹了口气，脱下自己的羊绒大衣，几步走上前去把人光光的初生婴儿似的身体裹进外套里。

　　“说了，不可以，”握住还要挣扎的两只手，Daniel低头在上面吻了吻，“就算你在后台脱光，答案也是一样。”

　　“你走了我该怎么办？”Eduardo发脾气了，连语气都尖锐了不少，“离你太远，我会消失的，Dan。”

　　上帝，Daniel想抡起旁边的随便什么东西砸墙。

　　“听着，你不会。”Daniel的手臂穿过Eduardo的腿弯，另一只手搂住他的肩膀，把他抱了起来，再往后台的隔间走去。

　　那是他们放大型道具的贮藏室，空间十分狭小，Daniel和Eduardo紧紧地贴合在一起。

　　前脚刚走，后脚就传来了其他三个家伙的声音，听上去像在抱怨Daniel的又一次早退。

　　“嘘——”落单的骑士示意斑比安静，再把他放到了之前逃生魔术用的铁箱上。

　　Eduardo气呼呼的表情很可爱，而且总让Daniel想起森林里没什么攻击性只会挥挥爪子的动物幼崽。

　　虚张声势。

　　他揉了把Eduardo蓬松的头发，让对方看起来更像只小狮子，被Eduardo瞪了一眼。

　　Daniel没辙了，他把两只手举到耳边，掌心朝着Eduardo，表示投降，压低了嗓音叫斑比的名字，“Edudu……”

　　被点名的家伙不为所动，偏过脑袋不理人。

　　“Dudu……”魔术师亲昵地用鼻尖去蹭Eduardo的。

　　Eduardo推开了他，从箱子上蹦下来，一把拉开门走出去，再冲里面的魔术师吼到，“I'm breaking up with you!”

　　说罢便裹紧了全身上下唯一一件衣服，往外走出去。

　　剩下坐在各自椅子上养神的几个人直接石化了，目瞪口呆地看着一道黑色的身影一路带风地擦过。

　　Daniel差点没给气得背过去，就要跑去追，却被Lula和Jack拦住了。

　　“Merritt已经跟去了，斑比不会出问题的，他甚至跑不出走廊。”Jack拍拍Daniel的肩膀。

　　“没错，安啦，一分钟之内他们就会回来，保证原封不动，”Lula在一边附和到，“不过……你得如实交代，你把你们两个关在贮物室里是想干什么。”

　　他们看他的方式就像在看一个欲求不满的色情狂魔，那阵熟悉的百口莫辩感又再次涌上Daniel的心头。

　　果然，在Daniel组织好语言为自己辩护之前，戴帽子的催眠师拎回来了一只恹恹的斑比。

　　Daniel看他目光都是涣散的，赶快过去把人接了过去，抱到了旁边坐好。

　　“该死的，你催眠他？！”Daniel压抑着怒气，眼睛里满是无形的刀片刮向Merritt。

　　“Yep.”犯事的男人没有一点歉意，“你的小斑比不是一般的脆弱，放倒他再轻松不过，我只用在他面前挥几次手他就不行了。”

　　Daniel忍住要揍人的欲望，刚要开口就又听到Merritt用讨打的口吻说到，“连你都可以给他做心理暗示，Daniel，以你的水平。”

　　抚在Eduardo发丝里的手顿住了，Daniel有些惊愕地望向Merritt。

　　他还从来没想过这个。

　　“你难道不好奇吗，突然冒出来的罗曼兄弟实习生，一身Prada的小少爷，跟了你大半年，”他开了一罐啤酒，咔哒一声拉开拉环，“这么久都没人来找过他，他也一直失忆。”

　　复杂的情绪在心里起起伏伏，Daniel明白对方是在暗示什么。

　　“我喜欢他。”Daniel摇摇头，嘴角勾起了一个敷衍的微笑。

　　“拜托，我们都喜欢他，”Merritt翻了个白眼，Jack和Lula表示大佬说的都对，“但不妨碍你自己试试……你知道的，什么时候一个人的防线最容易攻破。你学过催眠，不用我教你。”

 

26

　　——什么时候一个人的防线最容易攻破？

　　当他感到疲倦，满足，安全，或者崩溃的时候。

　　比如现在，做完过后的温存，Eduardo眯着眼睛接受来自Daniel的亲吻，昏昏欲睡。

　　他从背后抱住了Eduardo细瘦的腰，嘴唇在对方的耳垂打转。

　　“Eduardo……”

　　确定要这么做？

　　“嗯……？”

　　他不知道。

　　“Come in close.”

　　他不清楚将会发掘出对方什么样的故事。

　　“What?”

　　在Eduardo转过头来的一瞬间，Daniel在他耳边打了一个响指。

　　“Closer.”

　　以及窥探对方本人都遗忘了的过去。

　　“Dan……”

　　斑比掉进了猎人的掌心。

 

27

　　但真的当一个毫不设防的Eduardo坐在他怀里，湿润的眼睛柔和地凝视着他自己的，Daniel才发现他根本开不了口。

　　噢……天呐，他做不了这个。

　　没有征得受术者同意的催眠已经是违背道德，Daniel虽然不是什么遵纪守法的优等公民，可却无法下手对他的斑比下手。

　　“我会从一数到十，当你听到九的时候你要忘记这段经历，当听到十我需要你清醒过来，明白了吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　“一。”

　　……

　　“九。”

　　Eduardo浓密的睫毛上下扇动了几次。

　　“十。”

　　迎接Daniel的不仅是Eduardo写满茫然的双眼，还有对方因为突然晕眩恶心而吐到他身上的未消化物。

　　清理干净一切后斑比一脸愧疚又委屈，躺床上完全是任人宰割的模样。魔术师只是啃了啃他挺拔的鼻梁，没有抱怨别的。

　　他就当这是Eduardo的问诊费了，尽管他没有任何心理医师的资格证书。

 

28

　　第二天一早起床，Eduardo还想如法炮制昨天发生在后台的全步骤，却被Daniel含笑制止。

　　“You said you’re breaking up with me.”Daniel眯起的眼睛里没有一丝笑意。

　　Eduardo无辜地点点头。

　　“OK, then my answer is yes.”魔术师在对方的唇角印下最后一个临别之吻，不给Eduardo反应时间，转身便离开了两个人住了将近四十天的房子。

　　这是他们待得最久的一个地方了，停留的时间里只有一部分是用来表演，剩下的大部分都在休养身心，开派对逛酒吧谈恋爱，花在了这些让人保持愉悦却又有些单调的事情上。

　　坐上跨洲航班的Daniel觉察到包括自己在内的骑士团都散发着异样的兴奋因子。

　　要搞大新闻的心已经按捺不住了。

　　——再见了，小鬼魂。

　　Daniel望着窗外的云层出神地想。

　　希望我回来的时候你还在……

 

29

　　他们这次来澳门，Dylan给他们安排了比以往都要惊险的任务。

　　然而这位FBI内线探员这次似乎太急于求成了一点，他们在表演开场就遭到了暗算，Jack暴露了身份，最后害的骑士团被莫名其妙冒出来的科学家挟持。

　　Walter Mabry，娃娃脸的学院派魔术师，长了一脸跟他实际年龄严重不符的胡子。不仅Daniel，其他每个人都感觉被他绑架是一种耻辱。

　　想象一下四只汤姆猫被一只杰利鼠撂倒的盛况吧。

　　“没有这种芯片。”Daniel面无表情地反驳他们的新Boss。

　　“有的，”Walter眼睛里闪着狂热的光，“可他们研究室里的是假的。”

　　能进入全世界所有电脑的超级芯片，不可能乖乖地放在一个固定的地点，给伺机而动的人以可乘之机。

　　Daniel穿着一身笔挺的西装，满脸嫌弃地扯了扯脖子上的领结。

　　“中午好，咱们的新任荷官。”Lula咧开她涂得鲜红鲜红的嘴，幸灾乐祸，好像扮成兔女郎的实则另有其人。

　　“别嘲笑他了，大魔王很记仇的。”保安Jack把女朋友拉到一边，另一个监场主任Merritt在给他们检查无线通信设备。

　　Daniel有火没地方发，只能憋在肚子里生闷气。

　　“记住，今晚贵宾厅的肥羊。”Merritt装模作样地点燃了一根雪茄。

　　四骑士原本要揭露的Owen Case，唯利是图盗取用户个人信息的商人，就是芯片的研发者。舞台背后突然断电，扰乱他们所有行动的声音，应该也是这个人。

　　所以某种意义上，四个人都很情愿帮忙打击这个狡诈的敌人。

 

30

　　开场两个小时后，他们依旧没有等来Owen。Jack从牌桌前拉走了第三个输得精光的可怜虫，这位全然失去风度的绅士的拳头只距离Daniel高挺的鼻子不到一厘米远。

　　Daniel熟练地洗牌切牌，冷眼旁观喧嚣的大厅。

　　十赌九输，赢的永远只有赌场。他最擅长扑克的把戏，却从来没有沾过这块，因为Daniel知道人性的弱点。

　　金钱是一种恐怖的力量，它瞬间就能改变一个人。*(cr: WindyYe)

　　再次抬起头的Daniel只想截取这句话的前半段，并把主语换走。

　　Eduardo是一种恐怖的力量。

　　对方打扮得极其入流，能进入贵宾厅的自然不是普通人。Daniel从没见过这样的Eduardo，修长身段包裹在三件套下显得十分正式又禁欲，头发不再乱糟糟地凌乱，而是用发胶抹成了一丝不苟的背头。

　　他真是一个小少爷，在跟着Daniel的日子里魔术师也不止一次把他想成过豌豆公主。

　　“你好。”Eduardo优雅地冲着Daniel微笑，坐在了他对面。

　　Daniel负责的是加勒比扑克，规则是玩家与荷官对赌，这桌除了Eduardo之外还有四位，看面孔都是中国人。

　　因此他都不能让目光在Eduardo脸上停留太久，不然会被怀疑串通。

　　只有上帝知道他有多想收拾一顿他不听话的男朋友。

　　不，前男友，名义上讲的话。

　　他明明前一刻还掌握着手里的方向盘，Eduardo的出现让他措手不及，而那个肇事的还事不关己地笑着。

　　耳机里传来了Jack的声音，在询问他要不要把Eduardo拖走。

　　尽管其他三个骑士对斑比找上门完全是抱着看戏的心态，但也害怕影响了今晚他们的大事。

　　Daniel洗牌的手不经意地弹了两下——这是暗号——NO。

　　Eduardo随意地出了个最低限额，2000的筹码，旁边的男人发出了明目张胆的讥笑。他丝毫没有在意，只是盯着Daniel灵活的手指看了一会儿，视线就飘到别处去了。

　　本以为Eduardo的存在已经是一次不小的惊吓了，当对方桌上的牌被翻开后，Daniel几乎心跳骤停。

　　周围的人发出尖叫，像是回音一样越传越远，还越传越大。原本取消过Eduardo的中年男子不可置信地望着Eduardo和他的牌，嘴张得可以吞下鸡蛋。

　　等等，等等等等……

　　整个赌场沸腾了，大量的保安赶了过来分散人群，把整张赌桌团团围住。

　　Jack趁乱挤到了Daniel旁边，头痛地看了眼被保护起来目前还很懵的斑比本人，小声地跟魔术师耳语，“你没故意吧，你真的没故意吧？”

　　Daniel气得要踩他一脚。

　　几年难得一遇的概率，就这么砸Eduardo头上了。

　　他开出了一手红桃的10JQKA，皇家同花顺，能拿走所有奖金。

　　奖池里的两千万，全部都归Eduardo。

 

31

　　赌场开始封锁，许出不许进，现场乱做一团，保安们充当人墙堵着其他围观的好事群众，经理出来调监控，Merritt和Lula不得不被征用过来协助，Daniel认命地开始查牌。

　　登记通行证的时候Daniel看到Eduardo用的是他本人的身份信息。

　　他不禁猜测，Eduardo是恢复记忆了吗，不是他就根本不可能失着忆满世界跑。

　　最初的行动被彻底破坏，但实际上Daniel的内心还流淌着超越愤怒的东西。

　　Eduardo瞪圆了眼睛，完全就是一只受惊的小鹿，不时向Daniel投来求助的眼神。

　　而Daniel只想几步走过去捧着他的脸再狠狠地亲在他的嘴上，然后把人带离这片混乱。

　　最后Jack和Lula先溜出了出去，没等几分钟剩下的两个人接到了他们的通知。

　　立即撤离。

　　原因是他们看到了Arthur Tressler，当年被他们清空存款的保险大亨，而新Boss正在他身边，当然不会是出于友好。

　　那群人被堵在赌场之外进不去，看起来很是烦躁，这使得情侣俩马上就明白今晚的所谓任务是一场骗局。

　　根本没有芯片，也没有Owen Case，这都是钓他们上钩的饵。

　　伏击，剑指他们的头目，Dylan，想要引他出来，一网打尽。

　　这可不妙。

　　Daniel和Merritt交换了眼色，监场主任率先离开，结果真的找到了暗中想要同他们会合的FBI探员。

　　Eduardo还不知道无声的硝烟打到了自己身边，只等清算完成后拿到了属于他的战利品。

　　可怕，他真的是第一次玩，比游客懂的还少。

　　一堆港币被他提在手里，没等回过神，手腕就被Daniel拉住了。

　　熟悉的冷淡的音调，对他吐出两个字。

　　“Now run.”

 

32

　　Eduardo坐上了Daniel的摩托车，他们飞驰在夜色的街道中，Eduardo感觉听到了什么，又感觉没听到。

　　耳边只有发动机涡轮转动的声音，还有风声。

　　“抱紧我。”即使带着头盔也能听清，Eduardo猜魔术师是用吼的。

　　一处不起眼的独栋是他们的目的地，开门迎接风尘仆仆六人组的是一位中国老太太，进去还有一个中年黑人男性，一个中国男青年。

　　Eduardo没来得及认识每一位，就被魔术师一下子扛了起来。

　　“对不起，失陪了。”这几个字是Daniel从紧闭的牙缝里挤出来的，说完便上了楼，毫不客气，一点都没把自己当成外人。

　　整整一箱的钱就孤零零地被冷落在角落，谁都没有心思去看一眼。

 

33

　　走廊尽头的客房。

　　Daniel和Eduardo有本事把一次性爱进行得像凶案现场。

　　目前Eduardo完全处于弱势，他被魔术师压在身上，屁股里含着对方的东西，不断地被顶住抽插。

　　“操你！！啊——！Daniel，操你！”Eduardo叫得很是凄惨，但嘴里一点也不饶人。

　　“现在是我操你！”蓝色眼眸里酝酿着风暴，Daniel用领带绑住了Eduardo的手，下体更猛烈地撞击进对方的私处。

　　“你不能……啊！你，我们，分手——不能，嗯，不可以，操我了……”Eduardo咬着唇瓣，依旧嘴硬，持续激怒Daniel。

　　对于控制狂来说，这样的挑衅能一把点燃他的神经。Daniel把Eduardo的腿架到肩膀上，下面还是连接着，越捣越深，Eduardo被干哭了。

　　Eduardo被弯曲成了一个夸张的角度，就算他很柔韧，一般也不会被弄成这个姿势，绷起的脚尖踢到了床栏的横柱，Eduardo尖叫，“啊！混，混蛋！放开我……放开我——”

　　被叫混蛋的魔术师正在气头上，他对Eduardo的咒骂充耳不闻，又急又凶地把阴茎整根拔出再插入，斑比的小穴已经被操肿了，入口红润得和婴儿的嘴唇一样。

　　Daniel的家伙太过粗长，每次进到Eduardo的身体都会让他觉得自己被钉死在了上面。Eduardo急促地喘息，这样的体位好像方便了Daniel捅穿他肚子里的膈膜。

　　好疼，从没有这么疼过。

　　不止肠道被魔术师粗暴地占有，裸露在外的皮肤上也全是斑驳的吻痕咬印，有几处甚至渗出了血。

　　反抗中的Eduardo操着非常美味，Daniel不厌其烦地顶开内壁微弱的阻碍，血脉偾张的肉柱被甬道推挤吞吃，湿热的黏膜吮吻着壮硕的顶端，Daniel被吸得头晕，快感一阵阵从脊梁蹿上脑袋，下面也发了狠，更凶悍地插弄起来。

　　臀瓣也被Daniel饱满的囊袋撞地厉害，Eduardo再也受不了，啜泣着开口求饶，“不要，我错了……啊，啊，Dan——Danny，我错了，疼……停下来。”

　　刚刚打架似的前戏里，Eduardo被剥了裤子，下半身光溜溜的，Daniel只解了皮带，但脸上却挂了彩，颧骨处被Eduardo的拳头擦破了皮。

　　Daniel没让Eduardo在性事上受过苦，这回算是彻底教了对方一课——这种事不全是由快乐组成的。

　　Eduardo的阴茎软趴趴地伏在草丛中，头部的缝隙也流了不少体液，Daniel知道是因为Eduardo被顶到前列腺而产生的本能反应。

　　继续教训的话一定会不可收拾，再怎么不甘心也得抽出去了，Daniel最后挺了几次胯，退出了Eduardo的体内。

　　斑比立刻就并拢了腿，侧身蜷缩着，偏过头把脸埋进枕头里，不吭声了。

　　Daniel还没释放，他看着Eduardo遍布爱痕的身体，阴茎又弹跳了几下。深吸一口气，Daniel用手试着安抚它，却发现龟头上带着一点血丝。

　　他愣住了，连忙去给Eduardo检查，可对方完全不肯合作。Eduardo呜咽着挣扎，腿根紧紧地闭合，还不时地轻颤。

　　看是来欺负得狠了，Daniel有些懊恼。他解开了Eduardo手腕上的领带，温柔地吻走斑比的眼泪。

　　“对不起……edu，对不起，”Daniel的语气里都是心疼，“你受伤了吗，我看看好不好？”

　　Eduardo睁开哭红的眼睛瞪了他一眼，想推开这个讨厌的魔术师，手上却没什么劲。

　　“让我看看。”Daniel着急了，但不敢强行打开Eduardo的腿，他不知道对方的撕裂伤在哪个位置。

　　斑比倔的要死，躲Daniel的手就像躲什么新型病毒。

　　再大的气也消得差不多了，Daniel无奈地投降，“你赢了你赢了……你想怎么样都可以，给你打行不行？”

　　Eduardo轻轻地哼了一声，还是不理他。

　　任命地叹口气，Daniel看着对方一瘸一拐地走进套间浴室。床单上有点状的血迹，Daniel皱着眉把它们都换了走。

　　等算着对方大概洗到一半，Daniel脱光了衣服，手里握着一支刚问屋子主人要到的药膏，打开了浴室的玻璃门。

　　先是扑腾的水声和碰撞的声音，之后归于平静，最终以暧昧的喘息作为结束。

　　Daniel抱着睡熟的Eduardo回到床上，摸了摸他茂密的头发后就关灯睡下。

　　今天实在是太刺激，他需要睡个觉消化一切。

 

34

　　看似捣乱的Eduardo实际误打误撞地化解了骑士团的一次危机，Dylan对这么个长着斑比眼的小少爷很欣赏。

　　原来以为Eduardo恢复记忆的Daniel这才知道对方是怎么找到他的。

　　“Instagram.”Eduardo学着Daniel耸肩，然后拿出手机打开App，翻到这么一个账号。

　　Credit: CrazyAboutFourHorsemen

　　Lula当场一口咖啡喷出来，一向冷静的Merritt也忍不住嘴角抽搐。

　　上面实时更新着他们四个的资讯，包括路透和饭拍，俨然一个高水准的粉丝号。

　　还他妈的有八万关注者。

　　Daniel当机立断——黑掉，务必黑到渣都不剩。

　　他们的行踪不是开玩笑的，这样大张旗鼓地发布在社交网站上，麻烦可想而知。

　　“我去了纽约的公寓，找到了很多自己的东西，包括银行卡和护照，”Eduardo边处理他的煎蛋边说，“还翻到了很多电话号码，座机上也有特别多的留言，我知道有人在找我。”

　　Daniel的眉心跳动了一下，他伸出手指按了按。

　　“然后我知道我没死，只是失忆了，”叉起最后一块蛋黄，Eduardo撒了点白胡椒粉，“不过那些人我都不认识，或许能想起来，可我不愿意去找他们，好像有块石头压在胸口，一想到要去那边，就压得越重。”

　　“所以我就又来请你们收留我啦。”

　　Eduardo是在笑着，但所有人都感受得到他的难过。

　　Daniel皱着眉，用力握着Eduardo的手。

　　他后悔了，几乎想要穿越过去，一开始就不该撇下他的斑比。

　　“放心，就算Daniel再赶你走，我也会保护你的。”Lula一把抱住Eduardo，长卷发扫在对方的头顶，还不忘向Daniel投来死亡射线。

　　操，什么叫Daniel赶他走，还“再”？！

　　魔术师愤怒地跟拆他台的女骑士对视，Lula毫不示弱，来往眼神里都是隐形的刀光剑影。

　　Eduardo甜甜地回应，“Awwww，谢谢你Lula。”

　　Daniel气得要跟她决斗。

　　“管好你的女朋友，不要让她抢别人的男朋友。”Daniel把Lula从Eduardo身边拨开，推给了Jack，自己牵着Eduardo出了门。

 

35

　　已经听完他们故事的Eduardo害怕Daniel出去会有危险，一直在劝魔术师回去。

　　“你知道吗，”Daniel突然发问，“让自己伴侣担心是打击一个男人自尊心的好方式。”

　　“哦，已经和我分手的男人又成了我的伴侣，我是不是得给你一点时间掏戒指，”Eduardo眨眨眼睛，“又或者，魔术师，你可以现在变一个给我？”

　　“Edudu想要戒指了？”Daniel反将一军，带他坐到了公园的长凳上。

　　Eduardo没接话，想了一会儿，对Daniel说，“电话里，有个人叫我Dudu。”

　　“我在想他是谁……我还有好几个名字，Ed，Eddie，Wardo……”

　　Daniel没让Eduardo再说下去，他把手指贴在了对方嘴唇上。

　　“嘘——”Daniel的眼睛湛蓝得像汪洋的海水，每一道波澜都在诱使Eduardo坠入，“我不在乎你有几个名字。”

　　在魔术师越来越凑近时，Eduardo闭上了眼睛。

　　——你只要是我的就行。

　　这句没说出口，Daniel在心里默念一遍，对着Eduardo微启的唇，深深地吻了上去。

 

36

　　过后的日子都在变好，他们都安全回到了美国，巡演也有条不紊地进行，直到某天，Daniel和Eduardo正在做不可描述的事情时，魔术师的手机响了。

　　Daniel的东西就抵在Eduardo的穴口，他有些气急败坏，Eduardo勾引得他先前就射了一次，他正想给对方点颜色看看。

　　“喂。”被打断的魔术师心情自然不会好。

　　“我是Mark Zuckerberg。”陌生的语音自听筒传来，Daniel一头雾水。

　　“Facebook?”Daniel闷哼了一声，Eduardo抓住了他的阴茎在往屁股里塞。

　　“如果你能联系到Eduardo Saverin，让他拨这个号码。”不给Daniel询问的时间，对方一下子挂掉了电话。

　　心满意足后Daniel才跟Eduardo提了这位大名鼎鼎的人物。

　　“哦？别理了，”斑比似乎一点都不感兴趣，翻身重新压在他的骑士身上，热烈地舔吻各处，嘴上含糊地说到，“我们再来。”

　　几天后一个卷毛的CEO找上门来Daniel才后悔当时没有把这件事搞清楚。

　　并且，Daniel没法忽略，相信长眼睛的都没法忽略，这个Mark和Daniel长相的相似度。

　　他根本没看后台的其他人，径直向Eduardo走了过去。

　　“Wardo。”含糖度这么高的昵称从他单薄的唇线中蹦出，Daniel感觉到非常突兀。

　　相比而言，Eduardo显得异常冷静，仿佛这一刻已经上演过无数遍，他只需按照剧本进行下去就可以。

　　“Mark，”斑比对他说话的样子不像是对待一个陌生人，或是失忆前的朋友，“我们出去说，好吗？”

　　卷毛点了头，双手插进卫衣口袋里，冷冰冰地转过头，余光在周围扫了一圈，便迈出了算不得宽敞的后台房间。

　　Eduardo没多说什么，只是走之前在Daniel的嘴角吻了一下，“等我回来再跟你解释。”

 

37

　　近三十年的人生，Daniel很难有一次这种心乱如麻的体验。

　　上次在给Eduardo催眠，他的情绪也和此时差不多。

　　他在租住的房子里等了三个小时，期间走马灯一般回顾了Eduardo出现在他生命中这恰好的一年。

　　澳门之行Daniel已然决定彻底把这只主动送到自己嘴边的斑比永远都养在身边，他不确定如果对方提出要离开自己会不会舍得放手。

　　十点整，Daniel听见Eduardo拿钥匙开门的动静。

　　他身上多了一些不被Daniel所熟知的特质，但当他笑起来，Daniel就知道他还是那个被自己喜欢着的人。

　　“对不起，Dan，我骗了你，”Eduardo坐在魔术师的脚边，脑袋软软地枕在他的膝盖上，“我早就想起来了。”

　　即使猜了个七七八八，真正听到Daniel还是觉得心脏被什么东西使劲撞了一下。

　　很多谜团也就解开了，为什么Eduardo能给自己申请到签证追到国外，为什么有了银行卡也记得提钱的密码，为什么敢独自一人单闯赌场贵宾厅……

　　“什么时候？”他的嗓子带着点难以置信的沙哑。

　　“你走之后，我回了原先的家，在那里我遇到了我的家人，”Eduardo听起来闷闷的，分辨不清喜怒，“他们带我做了心理治疗。”

　　Daniel没说话，手指有一搭没一搭地揉Eduardo的头发。

　　“我回忆起来的过程是一个……”Eduardo顿住了，他在寻找合适的措辞，“强加的，像填海造陆。”Daniel嗤笑了这个比喻。

　　“然后他们问我，想做什么，我说我需要旅游来放松，他们同意了。”Eduardo抽丝剥茧地向Daniel诉说。

　　后来魔术师得知了他的男朋友二十出头的年纪遭遇的重大变故，正好是来自那位Facebook发明者的打击。

　　Daniel也知道了为什么Eduardo会说被他杀死了，因为和他长得很像的Mark Zuckerberg亲自宣判了Eduardo的死刑。

　　“……鉴于你砸掉了电脑，我没办法跟你展示，你的名字已经不在网站刊头。”

　　——即便是现在回想起这句话，Eduardo还是同样感到顺着血管漫延开的抽痛。

　　Eduardo很难堪，亲手在爱人面前解剖开自己。

　　他这一年，都是在逃避。

　　Daniel给予了他所有能想象到的温暖，他得以在对方羽翼下汲取爱和养分。

　　“我是不是很……”在Eduardo第二次想要找个形容词来定义自己时，Daniel掰住了他的脖子，逼迫他看自己的眼睛。

　　“No, you are not.”Daniel说完低下了头。

　　羽毛一样轻柔的吻覆到Eduardo颤抖的唇上，他瞬间感觉被治愈了。

 

38

　　三天后，他们都来到了机场。

　　骑士团把表演带到了伦敦，Eduardo和Mark Zuckerberg要回加州解决早该解决的事务。

　　帕罗奥图，正是Daniel和Eduardo初遇的地方，他们约定未来会腾出时间重游这个充满科技和生机的城市。

　　一行人中间最有钱的Mark并不是很高兴。他有一架私人飞机，Eduardo却不愿意坐，他只能陪前好友来走普通航线。

　　尤其看到Eduardo和魔术师的临别吻后，Mark的气场更阴沉了，每个毛孔都散发着生人勿进的磁场。

　　他能找到Eduardo的行踪纯属意外，Eduardo本人可能还一点不知道他在澳门的事迹引起了轰动，连着一周所有社交网络上都在转发锦鲤，试图沾沾他的好运，光是Facebook都有好几万的流量。就算是模糊地看不清脸的照片，Mark也一眼认出了赌桌前坐着的幸运儿是Eduardo，沿着网路查下去，对方的踪迹被他摸了个彻底。

　　“我会回来的，我保证。”唇畔Eduardo对Daniel许下承诺，Daniel捏了捏斑比的耳朵表示自己知道了。

　　Eduardo的班次早于Daniel他们，他冲骑士们挥挥手，消失在了登机口。

　　“别看了，斑比被拐走啦。”Lula不怕死地取笑Daniel，得到了一个白眼。

　　不可能完全放心，Daniel太清楚那位亿万富翁的心思。

　　可他相信Eduardo，也选择一直相信。

 

39

　　演出期间，Daniel从手机上刷到了Eduardo和Mark的天价官司。

　　虽然不知道斑比到底拿了多少钱，Daniel还是感到了不小的压力。

　　Eduardo的资产或许比他抢劫过的所有奸商加起来还要多。

　　可恶的有钱人呐，魔术师心里叹了几百次气了。

　　Daniel的重头戏在街头，这个魔术他实验了很久，本来打算也让Eduardo看看新鲜，所以每次排练都躲着对方，只可惜计划赶不上变化。

　　希望有人能录下来，早知道就不该把CrazyAboutFourHorsemen的账号黑那么干净。

　　“Stop.”

　　雨滴悬浮在空中，维持了十几秒钟，落下的一刹那，伴随着人群的惊叹，Daniel消失在街道。

　　浑身湿透的魔术师疾步快走在大雨中，他想立刻回酒店换下衣服，没想到在街角撞到一位行人。

　　他刚准备道歉，却听到了对方熟稔的软糯的声音，带着可爱的口音。

　　“I just saw the show, you’re amazing.”斑比一身黑色的风衣，好看得发光。

　　Eduardo撑着伞走近他的骑士，吻了吻那双薄薄的嘴唇，“这是奖励。”暖暖的棕色眼眸里闪过一丝狡黠。

　　后来Daniel让Eduardo明白了他带上雨伞是有多么地多余，因为下一秒他们就在雨里吻得难舍难分了起来。

　　疯狂的思念冲刷着两个人，就如同这些断线般的水滴。

　　回到酒店，把房间弄得乱七八糟过后，Eduardo才跟忽然想起什么一样，拖着疲惫的身体去捡门口自己的外套。

　　那是两张机票，湿得不能辨认了，Eduardo苦恼地哼哼，踢了同犯一脚。

　　Daniel顺势抓过对方的脚踝，痴迷地吻着那块凸起的骨头。

　　“……痒。”Eduardo倒在了魔术师怀里。

　　Daniel不介意地继续亲他的小鹿，空气有再次升温的迹象时Eduardo才艰难地挣出了Daniel的桎梏。

　　“我要移民了，Dan，”Eduardo的眼睛亮亮的，举起手里报废的机票，“新加坡。”

　　“你会陪我去的，对不对？”斑比的语气里充满了希冀，Daniel挑眉。

　　这么重要的事也是先斩后奏，Daniel觉得还是有必要打对方一次屁股，得罚他不知会自己。

　　手里现在就捏着斑比软乎乎的屁股，Daniel的心却软得一塌糊涂。

　　这里是Eduardo全身上下手感最好的地方了，他怎么可能下得了手。

　　除了无条件答应之外，别无他法。

　　“当然，我的宝贝。”Daniel亲上了斑比的眼睑，吻里满是宠溺。

　　即便眼前是一片湿润的黑暗，Eduardo也看到了闪着光芒插着翅膀向他飞来的甜蜜。

 

FIN


End file.
